Notre envoutement
by JessSwann
Summary: Lorsque Jack se trouve dans le Purgatoire ... et alors qu'Elizabeth et les autres viennent le rechercher à quoi pensent ils ? One Shot Song Fic


**Bonjour à tous voici un petit OS qui prends place durant le Troisième film de la saga .. lorsque Elizabeth et les autres viennent rechercher Jack au Purgatoire.**

**Ce qui est décrit ce sont les pensées des personnages (le prénom de celui qui pense est indiqué en gras )... Fic rédigée pour un concours de song fic où la chanson était imposée**

**Disclaimers: Jack & Elizabeth sont à qui vous savez (pour ce qu'ils en ont fait dans AWE ... c'était bien la peine) et les paroles sont la traduction d'Under my Spell qui est une chanson de la série Buffy. Les paroles de la chanson sont en italique**

**Notre envoûtement ….**

**Elizabeth**

Ils étaient tous réunis, ces hommes, ces femmes, portant des cierges allumés et des larmes roulant sur leurs visages.. Je savais que c'était pour toi … J'en étais sûre, je savais ce qu'ils ressentaient parce que nous ressentions la même chose. Un sentiment de perte irrémédiable, le chagrin qui suit la disparition d'êtres exceptionnels, de ceux dont l'existence rend le monde un peu plus brillant… Je n'oublierais jamais cette expérience .. Et le poids de ma culpabilité dans cette absence. Mais à présent tout cela est derrière nous… car nous sommes arrivés… nous sommes au Purgatoire de Jones… Et je te cherche, je t'attends et mon cœur déborde de toutes ces choses que j'ai si peur de ne jamais pouvoir te dire ou te faire comprendre…

_J'allais me mouvant dans l'ombre ,_

j'étais faite pour les palais,les corsets étroits, les salles de bals et la lumière des bougies… Petite poupée effacée destinée à être une épouse dévouée, une mère aimante…Tenue à l'écart du monde et de tout ce qu'il contient de sombre.

_Le soleil fuyait mon visage, _

les larmes coulaient sur mes joues.. Et je me sentais glacée de l'intérieur, ne sachant pas pourquoi. Ne comprenant pas que j'étais comme un oiseau en cage.

_Les jours coulaient sans encombre,_

ma vie se déroulait sans problèmes, sans passions, sans envies… Existence dorée d'une petite fille riche qui a toujours eu tout ce qu'elle voulait d'un claquement de doigts mais qui le soir rêvait d'infini dans la pénombre.

_C'était mon destin, mon image ,_

prisonnière d'une vie toute tracée que je croyais désirer, d'un reflet que l'on m'avait enseigné à considérer comme celui du bonheur. J'allais continuer mon chemin sans savoir ce qu'était l'amour,résignée à son absence dans mon mariage.

_Mais la lumière est là _

et elle vient de toi .. Toi, qui est venu me chercher aux portes de la mort pour me tirer vers le ciel, vers la vie. Toi qui m'a libérée de mon corset, et de mes peurs… Toi qui a enfin donné à ma vie un éclat…

_Quel mystère autour de moi ?_

Avant je ne savais expliquer pourquoi j'étais toujours si triste, si seule alors que j'avais tout ce qu'on pouvait rêver d'avoir. Si je ne t'avais jamais connu, si je ne t'avais pas parlé, si je ne t'avais pas désiré…Je n'aurais jamais su celle que je suis, si semblable à toi ..

_C'est ton envoûtement _

qui a fait de moi quelqu'un de vivant . C'est dans tes yeux que j'existe, dans ton désir que je me sens femme et sur ton cœur que je veux régner. Je te veux près de moi .. Je veux comme mari mais aussi comme amant

_Si tu n'étais pas là ,_

je traverserais les mers, j'irais jusqu'au bout du monde et plus encore pour te retrouver. C'est-ce que j'ai fait.. C'est pour ça que je suis là, ici et maintenant. Parce que sans toi, sans ton soutien, sans tout cela

_On ne me verrait même pas ._

Je serais encore une petite fille, une de ses ombres de salon qui ignorent le désir, l'amour et auxquelles on finit par ne plus faire attention… Mais à présent je suis toute autre .. Parce que c'est pour toi que mon cœur bat…

_C'est magique, c'est troublant ,_

c'est comme un feu qui coule dans mes veines, comme une aile de papillon qui me frôle, comme ton doigt qui effleure ma peau … Et j'en ai fini avec les apparences et les faux semblants

_Libre grâce à toi _

je suis celle que j'ai toujours rêvé d'être … Je fais ce que je veux, quand je le veux. Tu as raison nous sommes si semblables, toi et moi, moi et toi .. Nous quoi

_Toutes mes craintes volent en éclat _

lorsque je suis auprès de toi … je n'ai plus peur du jugement, de la mort ou d'agir égoïstement . Je ne crains plus le regard des autres ou de Will … Car ce que je désire le plus au monde c'est savoir à nouveau quel goût tu as…

**Jack**

Blanc.. Vide, tout est blanc et vide autour de moi. Mon Black Pearl et moi nous sommes dans un endroit sans saveur . Pas un poil de vent , ni la douceur des alizés, ni même la caresse d'un baiser. Je suis dans le Purgatoire de Jones… seul avec mon navire. Triste fin pour un homme comme moi … Pourtant…

_J'ai vu un monde enchanté ,_

j'ai navigué tout autour de la Terre, j'ai ravagé, pillé et volé. J'ai connu des femmes plus belles que le plus merveilleux des rêves. J'ai survécu aux autres pirates, aux malédictions, aux soldats des armées du monde entier… Mais il a suffit d'un seul baiser de toi pour me terrasser

_Esprit et charme dans l'air ..._

je ferme les yeux et tu avances vers moi comme dans un rêve. Je peux presque à nouveau sentir la chaleur de tes lèvres sur les miennes et sans cesse je revis ton adieu.. Ta main qui s'attarde sur la mienne en une caresse légère.

_J'ai toujours imaginé _

que je ne serais jamais blessé… que rien ne pourrait me manquer.. que seul mon Pearl comptait. Je pensais être heureux dans la vie que je m'étais fabriquée ,

_Que j'y étais solitaire ._

Et je l'étais avant toi .. Je croyais que personne ne comprenait celui que je suis. Persuadé que mon seul et unique amour était l'océan tu m'as démontré le contraire.

_Ce pouvoir merveilleux,_

celui d' adoucir un instant ton regard, d'y lire ton trouble , je l'ai connu. Lorsque tu t'es avancée vers moi les lèvres entrouvertes, lorsque tu m'as condamné sans le moindre remords.. J'ai compris qui tu étais , ton caractère fougueux et impétueux

_S'est révélé à mes yeux ._

Tu es une pirate. Mais tu es aussi une magicienne qui m'a ôté toute méfiance rien qu'en déposant sur mes lèvres un baiser fiévreux

_Par ton envoûtement _

tu m'as mené à la mort.. Sans regrets.. Et tu me le dis dans les yeux alors que ton regard, ton attitude, tout en toi me crie qu'une fois encore tu mens…

_De moi tu te joues ,_

toujours tu ruses, séductrice, pour parvenir à tes fins… Chaque fois tu te sers de moi et tu utilises mes faiblesses les mieux cachées. Je le sais mais ta présence, ton corps, ta voix me rendent fou

_Et mon âme te suit partout ._

J'ai beau lutter, me noyer dans le rhum , refouler le plus possible mes sentiments, je ne peux pas te résister. Je veux encore une fois m'y perdre, je veux revivre cet instant. Juste une fois connaître à nouveau le goût que ça a … glisser encore mes doigts dans tes cheveux, suivre la courbe délicate de ton visage jusqu'à ton cou..

**Elizabeth**

Mais où es tu ? Pourquoi n'es tu toujours pas là ? Mes yeux scrutent l'horizon, espérant à chaque instant te voir apparaître, je sens le regard de Will posé sur moi .. Noir, accusateur .. Mais je n'en ai cure

_Car tout tes sortilèges ,_

tout tes regards, toutes tes caresses, jusqu'à tes promesses non tenues font que je me reconnais en toi. Je plonge avec délices dans ton monde, dans ta manière de penser car je sais que toutes tes idées et tes pièges

_Se tiennent et protègent _

les choses les plus importantes pour toi .. Celles sans lesquelles tu ne pourrais plus vivre. Tout ce qui fait de toi un être à part, tout ce que j'aime, ta force mais aussi ton courage quand il le faut. Ce sursaut d'honneur qui t'as fait revenir la dernière fois.. Mais aussi j'aime tes pensées sacrilèges,

_Tout tes rêves les plus fous ,_

tes idées les plus insensées, qui chaque fois contre toute attente réussissent.. Cette insolence que tu mets dans chacun de tes actes, cette envie de vivre qui gronde en toi.. Oh Jack .. Je regrette tellement, si tu savais … je l'ai regretté avant même d'être dans le bayou

**Jack**

Les crabes.. Suivre les crabes… Ça parait tellement étrange de faire ça ..mais pas plus que ce que je fais habituellement. Vite monter sur le Pearl.. Je dois être à bord quand les crabes l'auront rendu à la mer ! Partir d'ici de cette manière ? Seul un fou pourrait y penser,

_Et moi, moi j'y crois _

parce que je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow, parce que je ne veux pas passer l'éternité ici .. Parce que je veux revenir et reprendre ma place et même mieux que ça .. Je veux rejoindre mon équipage, te rejoindre … Être ton roi

_C'est la pleine lune ce soir _

et ça me fait penser aux circonstances de notre rencontre .. À l'île de la Muerta, la malédiction aztèque.. A la jeune fille que j'ai sauvé sans savoir à quel point elle allait changé ma vie… Grâce à toi , j'ai récupéré mon navire et détraqué mon compas.. Au lieu d'une jeune fille coincée et apeurée j'ai rencontré une femme qui me ressemble. Tu es devenue mon espoir. Un jour, je reviendrais dans notre monde.. Et en toi, comme dans un miroir

_J'y lirais ton histoire ._

J'apprendrais ta a légende, telle que les livres la raconteront. Car je sais, que tu seras toi aussi un pirate dont parlent les livres. Ma Lizzie.. Je le sais parce que ton dernier geste envers moi me le montre… et je suis fier de toi, fier que tu sois passée der mon côté. Chaque jour, depuis que je suis ici je pense à toi. C'est-ce qui me fait tenir dans ce lieu si odieux .. Comme si tu étais ma lueur dans le noir

**Elizabeth & Jack**

Le Pearl approche et je te vois .. Non c'est impossible !! Ça ne peut pas être toi !! Je ne peux pas croire que je te retrouve enfin .. Si semblable à la dernière fois .. Tes yeux rencontrent les miens

_J'aime ton envoûtement ..._

Mon cœur s'accélère alors que le reste du monde s'efface autour de nous.. Nos regards se nouent, l'étreinte des âmes plus forte que celle des corps. Dans tes yeux le reflet des miens , tes pensées sont mes désirs. La manière dont tu te penches vers moi est à elle seule un serment

_Qui me laisse à languir_

du moment où nous serons seuls, l'un avec l'autre, l'un contre l'autre.. Où nous pourrons assouvir enfin ce désir qui nous consume, lorsque je pourrais te découvrir

_Et sans défenses comme l'enfant ,_

nos corps et nos âmes pour seules armes… Nous nous retrouverons face à face. A la fois amis, adversaires et amants

_J'ai brisé toutes les chaînes_

qui me retenaient d'aller vers toi.. J'ai longtemps lutté contre mes sentiments, pensant à tout ceux à qui notre amour ferait de la peine.

_Seulement l'infini _

brille dans tes yeux. C'est près de toi qu'est ma place.. Même si tu ne veux pas de moi, même si tu me rejettes. Une seule fois, un seul baiser me suffisent pour savoir que ce qui nous unis

_Est lourd comme l'océan,_

Chaud comme le soleil, Solide comme la terre, Magique comme l'air qui nous entoure. Toi et moi.. Moi et toi.. Nous tout simplement.

_Je deviens enfin moi même ._

Quand je suis avec toi …et que je lis dans tes yeux que malgré mes faiblesses, mes hontes et mes failles tu m'aimes

_Je deviens moi même ._

Lorsque j'agis comme quelqu'un de bien pour venir te sauver, toi, de l'obscurité dans laquelle je t'ai plongé parce que je t'aime

_Je deviens moi même ._

Lorsque je te trahis et que je me comporte comme un pirate sans âme et sans cœur, lorsque je fais le choix de te sacrifier tout en sachant que tu me pardonnes parce que tu m'aimes

_Je deviens moi même ._

Une partie de toi, qui se reflète parfaitement en moi … Entre nous une compréhension qui se passe de mots … Une union qui n'a pas besoin d'être consommée pour être.. Parce que tu es dans mon cœur et dans mon âme, quoiqu'il arrive .. Parce que finalement sans avoir besoin de se le dire.. On s'aime…


End file.
